


WHAT'S BEING SAID BETWEEN YOUR HEART AND MINE

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars A New Hope and The Empire Stikes Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Snippets of conversations between Han Solo and Leia Organa from Star Wars A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back.What they said and what they say in their hearts.





	

WHAT’S BEING SAID BETWEEN YOUR HEART AND MINE

(snippets from some of Han and Leia’s conversations in A NEW HOPE and THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK)

 

Leia: You came in that ship? You’re braver than I thought.  
(Heart: Would you take any chance to rescue me?)

Han: Don’t knock it.  
(Heart: After seeing you, I’d carry you to safety myself if I had to)

***

Han: I have to leave.  
(Heart: Please ask me to stay)

Leia: I guess so.  
(Heart: I want you to stay without me asking you to.)

Han: Well, your highness. I guess this is it.  
(Heart: I didn’t want this day to come.)

Leia: That’s right.  
(Heart: Han, I’ll miss you!)

Han: Well, don’t get all mushy on me. So long Princess.  
(Heart: Just show me you care a little.)

Leia: Han!  
(Heart: Please catch up with him before he leaves)

Han: Yes, Your Highnessess.  
(Heart: She came looking for you!)

Leia: I thought you’d decided to stay.  
(Heart: I can’t bear not seeing you again.)

Han: Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind.  
(Heart: There are things you don’t know about me yet.)

Leia: Han, we need you.  
(Heart: I need you! I didn’t realize that until now.)

Han: We?  
(Heart: Just say it once, Leia.)

Leia: Yes.  
(Heart: I want to tell you how much I want you to stay)

Han: Oh, what about you need?  
(Heart: I want you to tell me you need me, just not for the Rebellion.)

Leia: I need? I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
(Heart: That’s not the truth.)

Han: You probably don’t.  
(Heart: I want you to realize it for yourself.)

Leia: And what precisely am I supposed to know?  
(Heart: I want to hear it from your lips.)

Han: Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me.  
(Heart: There…I said it…all the cards on the table….)

Leia: Yes. You’re a great help to us. You’re a natural leader.  
(Heart: Oh, Han, why can’t I say to you what I feel?)

Han: No. That’s not it. Come on…Aahhh-uh huh. Come on.  
(Heart: You have to realize what I’m trying to get you to say….even to yourself)

Leia: You’re imagining things.  
(Heart: I’m not imagining…I know….)

Han: Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?  
(Heart: I wanted to give you a goodbye kiss.)

Leia: I’d just as soon kiss a Wookiee!  
(Heart: I want to kiss you!)

Han: I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!  
(Heart: I could use a good kiss!)

****

Leia: I had nothing to do with it, General Rieekan thinks it’s dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we’ve activated the energy field.  
(Heart: I don’t care what the reason is, I’m glad you are still here.)

Han: That’s a good story. I think you just can’t bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.  
(Heart: It’s me who can’t let you out of my sight.)

Leia: I don’t know where you get your delusions, laser brain.  
(Heart: I just had to tease you.)

Han: She expressed her true feelings for me.  
(Heart: I wish you would, Leia.)

Leia: My! Why, you stuck-up, half, witted, scruffy looking nerf herder!)  
(Heart: What I really want you to say is; you handsome, masculine, wonderful, desirable man.)

****  
Han: You alright?  
(Heart: I had to make sure for myself.)

Leia: Why are you still here?  
(Heart: Oh, you are still here!)

Han: I heard the Command Center had been hit.  
(Heart: I couldn’t stand it if I’d found you hurt.)

Leia: You got your clearance to leave.  
(Heart: I don’t want you to ever leave.)

Han: Don’t worry. I’ll leave. First I’m going to get you to your ship.  
(Heart: I want to make sure you’re safe.)

Leia: This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade.  
(Heart: I know you can do anything!)

Han: This baby’s got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart.  
(Heart: And so do I.)

Leia: You don’t have to do this to impress me.  
(Heart: I’ve been impressed since the first time I laid eyes on you.)

****

Leia: Let go…let go, please.  
(Heart: I don’t want you to ever let go.)

Han: Don’t get excited.  
(Heart: I can feel your heart beating…. it is beating for me.)

Leia: Captain…Being held by you isn’t quite enough to get me excited.  
(Heart: It’s all I need to get excited.)

Han: Sorry Sweetheart, we haven’t got time for anything else.  
(Heart: But someday we will.)

****

Han: Hey, your worship, I’m only trying to help.  
(Heart: I want to be near you whenever I can)

Leia: Would you please stop calling me that!  
(Heart: I love it when you say my name.)

Han: Sure, Leia  
(Heart: I love saying your name.)

Leia: Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes.  
(Heart: You keep my heart and feelings in turmoil)

Han: I do. I really do. You could be nicer though. Come on, admit it …sometimes you think I’m alright.  
(Heart: I want you to think more than that.)

Leia: Occasionally, when you aren’t acting like a scoundrel.  
(Heart: I love it when you are acting like a scoundrel.)

Han: Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that.  
(Heart: I want to be your scoundrel.)

Leia: Stop that.  
(Heart: I don’t want you to stop.)

Han: Stop what?  
(Heart: I don’t want to stop.)

Leia: Stop that. My hands are dirty.  
(Heart: I like the feel of your hand on mine.)

Han: My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?  
(Heart: I don’t want you to be afraid of me.)

Leia: Afraid?  
(Heart: I’m only afraid of my feelings for you.)

Han: You’re trembling.  
(Heart: I’m glad I’m having an affect on you.)

Leia: I’m not trembling.  
(Heart: I’m lucky I’m not fainting.)

Han: You like me because I’m a scoundrel. There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.  
(Heart: I want to be the only scoundrel in your life.)


End file.
